MOD
by futureofshowbizgal2
Summary: A oneshot of Vanessa's reaction to the Zikki MOD kiss


**Hey guys, this is a new Zanessa oneshot, hope you like it!!**

**Live in Luv**

**Luv always, **

**Futureofshowbizgal2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a knock at the door of Vanessa house she shared with her parents. She opened it on the other side was her boyfriend Zac. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tearstained and she looked like she was about to slam the door in his face

"What do you want?" she managed to say

"What's wrong?" he tried put his hand on her forearm, but she pulled away. Vanessa looked up at the grey sky behind his head, it was about to rain

"Like you don't know," he walked inside without her inviting him, it was what he always did "Zac, can you just go?" he stood there looking confused

"Am I missing something?"

"Actually, you know, stay as long as you want, I'll go" she grabbed a jacket off the rack next to the door, opened the door furiously and slammed it behind her. Zac took off running and followed her out

"Vanessa!" he yelled after her, small raindrops started to drop from the sky.

"How could you Zac?" She yelled behind her, trying her hardest to go fast in her high-heeled boots. The rain concealed her tears that were falling like a water fall

"Do what!"

"Kiss her, how could you kiss her?!" right away Zac knew what she was talking about. Earlier he had been at the MOD studios with his Hairspray cast and somehow kissed Nikki Blonsky, well, not kissed, a little more than that. The rain fell harder

"Vanessa, I-" she cut him off

"It was on _NATIONAL TELEVISION_! Zac, **NATIONAL TELEVISION**!" she pushed her wet hair out of her face

"It didn't mean anything though!" he ran faster to catch up to her, but she seemed to be moving too quick

"A kiss _always_ means something." she turned the corner and started walking through the lawn of a park

"But this one didn't!"

"Zac, you can't say that, we both know how she feels about you!" her feet were starting to hurt "One kiss is going to turn into another, then another!" the rain was now pouring down on their heads, there was no one else on the streets, just them

"Vanessa, will you just stop for a second?" he pulled her elbow and turned her around

"What?" she yanked her arm out of his grasp

"I'm sorry okay?" he pushed his hair back "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything." she pushed her hair out of her face again. He pulled her in close and hugged her. She really wanted to hug him back, give in and forget everything, but it wasn't that easy "Dammit Zac!" she was still crying. She pulled back from him and turned around, her hair whipping the air around her

"V!"

"Zac, you said you cared about me"

"I do"

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't have kissed Nikki" her tone was softer now

"I do care for you Vanessa."

"We're over Zac." she said quietly tears still falling furiously, she tried to keep her voice steady, it wasn't working

"Over." he managed to squeak out. His breath stuck in his throat "We can't be over!"

"Well, we are"

"Will you just let me explain?"

"Why did you do it?" she turned around again

"I don't know" she turned back around and kept speed walking

"Did you do it to break up with me? Cause itt just seemed easier to do it that way?" she wiped her tears and rubbed her cold nose

"No!"

"Was it to make a move on Nikki, cause you couldn't do it in private, but hey, might as well do it on national television!"

"No, of course not!"

"Then _why_?" she turned around to face him

"Because Vanessa, the way you make me feel" she let out a sarcastic laugh then turned around again "No wait, I didn't mean it like that!" he ran fast to her side and tried to keep up with her pace. He could see her teeth chattering

"How exactly did you mean it Zac?"

"I meant, the way you make me feel scares the shit out of me! I have _never _felt this way about a girl in my **entire **life. I don't know what to do with myself. Half the time I want to yell to the world how I feel about you, and the other half of the time I want to keep it a secret cause it's just so damn sexy." Vanessa let out a small laugh "Don't you get it Vanessa, I am completely and utterly in love with you! I couldn't stop if I tried." he ran his hand through his hair "Is that a could enough reason for you?"

"You did okay." she stepped close to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist then rubbed them up and down her shoulders to keep her warm. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He staggered back and luckily there was a tree he could lean up against. Vanessa entangled her hands in his sandy brown hair and pulled back because she couldn't breathe anymore. She pressed her forehead to Zac's and he tried to wipe the tears and raindrops off of her soft face. He couldn't help but notice that her teeth weren't chattering anymore "I feel exactly the same." then she connected their lips again into a passionate kiss feeling the steam coming off of each of their bodies.


End file.
